


There's No Such Thing, Part 1

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, crossovers, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair go to California for vacation. Of course, nothing's that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Such Thing, Part 1

  
This story has been split into two parts.

## There's No Such Thing

by Kathi C

1\. Not Mine.   
2\. Someone else's   
3\. All in fun.   
4\. Not making any money.   
5\. If under age of consent or don't like men loving men, go away. 

It's been a long time since I posted a story. Maybe now that the former SO has left I'll do better. I wrote this about three years ago but never posted it. Here goes. 

This is a xover with Diagnosis: Murder. You really don't need to know a lot about that show to read this. If you would like a little background, let me know. 

* * *

There's No Such Thing -- Part One  
By Kathi C. 

Dr. Teresa King stormed down the hall and burst into an office. The man who occupied the office looked at her then back at the young woman he was talking to. 

"Make sure you let me know the minute those results are in," he said. 

"Yes, Doctor," she said and walked out of the office. 

"Teresa, what's going on?" he asked. "You look. . ." 

"Paul, do you know anything about this?" she interrupted him throwing a letter on his desk. 

"What are you talking about?" he asked, picking up the letter. 

"Someone's trying to blackmail me," she told him. 

"You're kidding?" he asked, surprised. 

"No, I'm not kidding," she told him. 

"So why come to me about it?" he asked her. 

"Because what they're blackmailing me over, only two people know about," she answered. 

"Are you suggesting I had something to do with this?" 

"You better hope you're not involved," she warned. 

She grabbed the letter. She stomped over to the door and opened it. "Because if I find out you've stabbed me in the back, you'll find a knife in your own!" She turned and stormed out of the office, going past the receptionist that had heard everything. 

* * *

"Now this is living." 

The young man who made that statement was sitting on a towel on a beach in California. His compact body was covered in suntan lotion as the afternoon sun highlighted his long hair with red and gold. 

Blair Sandburg, ABD, anthropology grad student flopped back on the towel he was sitting on. He closed his eyes and wondered just how long he could stay like this. 

A shadow fell over him. "Do you plan on actually getting in the water today, Sandburg?" 

Blair opened one eye and looked at the shadow maker. It took everything he had inside not to lick his lips. Standing over him was one James Ellison. 

Police detective. 

Former Army Ranger. 

Ex-covert ops. 

Sentinel. 

Unrequited love interest. 

Blair turned onto his stomach to hide his growing erection. He closed his eyes, not needing to look at Jim to know what he looked like. Brown hair cut short, although he'd let it grow out a little. Blue eyes that could range from the ice blue of hate to the deep blue of passion. 

He worked out two or three times a week and it showed. His body was very well defined. His hairless chest glistened from the water and the red and black speedo he was wearing left very little to the imagination. 

Blair's imagination had given him more than one night time fantasy but that was all it would ever be. The dynamics they had as partners and Sentinel/Guide was too important to mess up if the relationship went wrong. Jim was probably straight and even if he wasn't, Blair wasn't willing to risk what they had. At times like this, though, it was hard to remember that reasoning. 

"I'll get in later, man," Blair finally said. "Right now, I just want to unwind." 

"All right," Jim said. "Just be careful about the sun." 

"Yes, mother," Blair smirked. 

"Smart ass," Jim chuckled as he headed for the water. 

A couple of miles down the beach, the houses started. Sitting on the deck, Dr. Mark Slogan and Dr. Amanda Livingston watched two men on the beach. The younger one, Dr. Jesse Travis was sitting on the rocks. The other man, Det. Steve Sloan, was Mark's son and just coming out of the water. 

Jesse was resident at Community General Hospital where Dr. Sloan was chief of internal medicine and Dr. Livingston was one of their top pathologists. At five feet ten, with sandy brown hair and brown eyes. Jesse looked barely out of his teens, especially with his youthful and expressive face. 

At the moment, that face was lost in thought. He didn't notice Steve walk up to him and jumped a mile when the detective touched his shoulder. 

"Damn, Steve, give me a heart attack, will ya!" Jesse exclaimed, clutching his chest. 

"Sorry," Steve said. "Aside from the heart attack is there anything wrong? You seemed pretty lost in your thoughts." 

"Nothing really," Jesse shrugged. "Just your basic nature of the universe stuff." 

"Oh, simple stuff," Steve smiled. 

"Yeah," Jesse said. He sighed. "Guess I better be heading back. I'm on duty in an hour." They headed to Mark's house. Steve lived in the apartment over his father's house. 

"Thanks for lunch, Mark," Jesse said as they walked onto the deck of the house. "I've got to get going. I'm on duty soon and I still need to change." 

"You can use my shower if you want," Steve suggested. "It'll save you a little time." 

"You sure?" Jesse asked. 

"No problem," Steve smiled. 

"Okay," Jesse nodded. "I'll get my stuff out of the car." He headed for the front of the house and his car. 

When he was gone, Mark looked at the other two. "All right," he said, "what is bothering Jesse?" 

"I asked him what he was thinking about earlier," Steve said. "He said it was your basic nature of the universe stuff." 

"What does that mean?" Mark asked. 

"Beats me," Steve shrugged. 

"Amanda, has he said anything to you?" Mark asked. 

"It may have something to do with his love life," Amanda said, not really answering his question. "His last date with his latest girl friend only lasted about an hour. . .so he said." 

"Well, I'm sure if he wants our help, he'll ask," Mark said. 

"I've got to run as well," Amanda said, looking at her watch. "I've got to pick up C.J. in an hour." 

"I thought it was Daddy's week," Steve said. 

"Daddy went TDY," Amanda explained. "No Daddy visits for a while. See you at the hospital tomorrow." She got up and headed for the car. 

As she headed for C.J.'s day care, Amanda was lost in thought. She knew what was wrong with Jesse but it wasn't her place to say. He had come to her in confidence and as much as she teased him, she wouldn't betray that trust. He had thrown her for a loop, though. 

"Amanda, what would you say if I told you I thought I was gay," Jesse had said, "or at least bi-sexual?" 

She'd stared at him for a full minute before saying anything. "You think?" she asked finally. "You mean you're not sure." 

"For as long as I can remember, it was guys that did it for me, you know," he said. "I date women because that's what everyone expects. I've dated guys as well but not for a while. I've been able to ignore it for the past few years, push the feelings away. I can't do that anymore." 

"Have you talked to anyone about this?" she asked. 

"I don't know who to talk with," he sighed. "I have gay friends but none I would feel comfortable enough to talk to about this." 

"I'm sure there are plenty of services out there," she assured him. "I'll do some checking." 

"Thanks, Amanda," he smiled. "I really appreciate this." 

"What are friends for?" 

She found him a gay social services group. One of the things they did was help people who were confused about their sexual orientation. Hopefully, they would be able to help him. 

* * *

"Jim, I'm all right," Blair protested.

"Sandburg, if you were _all right_ you would be walking," Jim said, "not being wheeled into an emergency room." 

"It's just a sprain, man," Blair told him. 

"I thought you were getting a Ph.D. not a M.D.," Jim retorted. 

"You're a laugh riot." 

An hour later, Blair was on a bed in an examination room. He'd been to x-ray already and was waiting for the doctor. Jim was sitting next to the bed. The door finally opened and Jesse walked in. 

"Hello," he said. "My name is Dr. Travis and I'll be your tour guide this evening." He pulled the x-rays out of the folder and put them on the viewer. "Well, Mr. Sandburg, there's no break but from the look of things, it is a severe sprain." 

"Told you," Blair smirked. 

"You were hurt playing volleyball?" Jesse asked. 

"Not exactly," Blair blushed. 

"He was watching these girls play volleyball," Jim chuckled. "He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran into this guy. When he tried to avoid knocking the guy down, he stepped in a hole and down he went." 

"Well, I've heard stranger," Jesse shrugged. 

"What I'm going to do is keep you overnight so some of the swelling can go down then we'll wrap it with a half cast." 

"That bad?" Blair asked. 

"From what I can see, you came pretty close to tearing a ligament or two," Jesse pointed out. "Until it heals some, that's still a possibility. We get it done right the first time, we don't have to do it again later." 

"There's no such thing," Blair mumbled. 

"Excuse me?" Jesse said. 

"Nothing," Blair said. 

"I'll get everything started," Jesse continued. "They'll be in shortly to move you to your room." 

"And I'll get started on the paperwork, Chief," Jim said, patting his arm. "You'll probably be in your room by the time I'm through." 

"I'll probably be discharged by the time you're through," Blair chuckled. 

The door opened again and an older man walked in. "How's it going, Jesse?" he asked. 

"Just finishing up," Jesse told him. 

"I'm Dr. Mark Sloan," the older man said, introducing himself. 

"Blair Sandburg." 

"Jim Ellison." He shook his head. "Hell of a way to start a vacation." 

"By this time tomorrow, you'll be out and about," Mark said, looking at the x-rays. 

"On crutches," Blair groaned. 

"I think a cane will do," Jesse smiled, "just as long as you don't do Disneyland. 

"Wasn't on the agenda," Jim chuckled. "Chief, I'm gonna get started on the paperwork. I'll see you in your room when I get through." 

"All right, Big Guy." 

The paper work took almost an hour. Jim had done it often enough that he know most of the answers by heart. He did keep a list of Blair's pertinent medical information in his wallet for cases just like this. 

Just as Jim was walking out of the office, he bumped into someone walking by. "Excuse me," Jim said. 

"No problem," the mans said. "I wasn't paying at...." The man stopped and looked at him. "Jim?" he asked. "Jim Ellison?" 

Jim took a good look at the man. "Steve Sloan," he grinned. "How the hell are you?" 

"Doing great," Steve smiled. "What brings you to Community General?" 

"A friend of mine tore up his ankle," Jim explained. 

"You still in the Army?" Steve asked. 

Jim shook his head. "A detective with the Cascade Police Department," he said. "You still driving a squad car?" 

"Homicide detective," Steve told him. 

"What brings you to the hospital?" Jim asked. 

"My dad's on staff here," Steve explained. 

"I'm heading to see Blair," Jim said. 

"Blair?" 

"My roommate and the guy who tore up his ankle," Jim told him. 

"Your _roommate_?" Steve asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

"We're just friends," Jim glared playfully. "Come on. I'll introduce you." They headed for the elevator and got on. Thankfully, they were alone. 

"You still playing both sides of the fence?" Steve asked. 

"Haven't played either side for a while," Jim shrugged. "I was married for a while but it didn't last. What about you?" 

"I date for appearances," Steve admitted. "I was with someone for a while three years ago but he got transferred across the country." 

"I still think about our time together," Jim said quietly. "Those were some wonderful weeks we had." 

"Yes, they were," Steve said, "but you and I both knew it couldn't last." 

"Yeah," Jim sighed. He chuckled. "We did have some fun." 

"That we did," Steve agreed, "that we did." 

The doors opened and they walked off the elevator. They chatted as they walked down the hall. They found Blair's room and went inside. 

Blair looked up as the two men walked in. "Another doctor?" he asked with a sigh. 

"Not a chance," Jim chuckled. "Blair Sandburg, this is Det. Steve Sloan, an old friend of mine." 

"Nice to meet you, Detective," Blair smiled. 

"Nice to meet you, too," Steve said, "and it's Steve." 

"Blair." He looked at his roommate. "Jim, please tell me you don't plan on staying here until I'm released." 

"What? Don't you want the pleasure of my company?" Jim asked, feigning hurt. 

"If you stay here, you'll be a bear for the rest of the vacation," Blair said. 

"Why don't you let me cook dinner for you?" Steve suggested. "We can play catch up." 

"All right," Jim acquiesced. He looked at Blair. "You sure about this?" 

"Very sure," Blair said. 

"Tell you what," Jim said. "I'll go out to the car and get your backpack. After that, Steve and I can head out." 

"Sounds good to me," Blair said with a smile. 

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Jim said and left the room. That left Steve and Blair alone. 

"Jim tells me your roommates," Steve said. 

"Yeah," Blair smiled. "When my place blew up, he offered me a place to stay until I could find another. That was over two years ago." 

"You a cop?" 

"Anthropologist," Blair told him. "I'm studying closed societies at the police department. They put me with Jim. I've managed to help them out on a few cases so they keep me around." He looked at Steve. "How did you meet Jim?" 

"We were in a bar, moaning over our love lives," Steve chuckled, "or lack thereof. We started talking and found out that we had a lot in common." 

What Steve hadn't said was that it was a gay bar. Steve was just out of a relationship, Jim was on leave and they were both cruising. He also didn't say how he and Jim spent Jim's leave mostly in bed fucking each other's brains out. 

"It had to be the surfing," Blair chuckled. 

"Among other things." Blair gave him a questioning look but didn't say anything. 

Steve and Blair were still talking when Jim got back with Blair's backpack. "Telling tales out of school?" he asked. 

"Steve won't tell me any of the good stuff," Blair pouted. "He said something about a policeman's code of honor or some such nonsense." 

"Here's your backpack," Jim said, setting it on the bed. "Your computer is in there, too." 

"Great," Blair smiled. 

Steve pulled out one of his cards and wrote his home number on it. "Here's my phone number," he said. "If it gets too late...." 

"Or we drink too much," Jim put in. 

"Or we drink too much," Steve continued, "Jim can sack out on my couch." 

"Works for me," Blair said. "You two have fun." 

"Oh, we will," Steve grinned. Jim just shook his head as he and Steve walked out of Blair's room. 

Dr. Paul Katz was sitting at his desk when his door flew open, striking the wall. He looked up just as Teresa King stormed in. He tossed his pen on the desk and leaned back in his chair as she walked up to his desk. 

"This is becoming a habit, Teresa," he sighed. 

"You son of a bitch!" she growled. "You are the one blackmailing me." 

"Such harsh words from such a beautiful face," he smiled. 

"Why?" she asked. "Why are you doing this?" 

"If you're so sure I'm blackmailing you, why don't you go to the police?" he asked. "Could it be because there is no statute of limitations on murder?" 

"I didn't kill anyone and you know it." 

"That's not for me to decide," he smiled, "but the merest hint of scandal could ruin your precious career." 

"I wish I'd never gotten involved with you," she swore. 

He got up and walked over to a cabinet. Opening it, he pulled out a bottle and poured a shot. "Care to join me?" he asked. He downed the drink. 

"I hope you burn in hell," she spat. 

"I probably will," he said, pouring another shot. 

Teresa leaned back against the desk. As she did, her hand rested on a statue there. Paul kept his back to her as he started speaking again. 

"You know, Teresa, it's not as if this blackmailer is asking for a lot," he said with a sigh, "just half your interest in the clinic. A small price to pay to keep your good name, I would think." 

He started to turn around. Just as he did, the base of the statue that was on his desk struck him on the left side of his head. He collapsed on the floor unconscious. 

Teresa dropped the statue on the floor with a small cry. Kneeling next to him, she felt for a pulse. She sighed with relief when she found it. She got up and hurried out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She didn't want to be there when he woke up. 

* * *

Blair was working on his laptop when the door to his room opened  
and Jesse walked in. "How's the ankle, Mr. Sandburg?" he asked.

"It's felt better and it's Blair," he said. "I get nervous when anyone but my students call me Mr. Sandburg." 

"What do you teach?" 

"Anthropology," Blair said. "I'm working on my Ph.D." 

"Sounds interesting," Jesse said wryly. 

Blair chuckled. "It has its moments." 

"You send your friend back to the hotel?" Jesse asked. 

"Nah," Blair told him. "He ran into an old friend who's also a cop. They decided to go out and trade war stories." 

"'Where two or more are gathered'," Jesse quoted. 

"Exactly." 

"I've left orders for a pain killer if you need it," Jesse explained. "It'll take the edge off the pain and let you get some sleep." 

"Thanks, Doctor." 

"Jesse." The two men smiled at each other then Jesse patted Blair's arm. "I'll see you in the morning." 

"So what's for dinner?" Jim asked. He and Steve were in Steve's car heading for his house. 

"Steak, char-grilled veggies," Steve smiled. 

"Sounds good," Jim told him. 

"I think you'll enjoy it." 

While the coals heated, Steve opened a bottle and they had a couple of glasses while they fixed dinner. It was as if they hadn't been apart for several years. 

The two men talked and laughed their way through dinner. They finished the first bottle of wine and started on another. They were comfortable in each other's presence. It felt nice not to have to lie to someone. 

"Steve, that was delicious," Jim said when the meal was over. 

"Thank you, thank you," Steve said with a feigned air of nonchalance. "It was nothing, really." 

"Your cooking has improved," Jim deadpanned. "It's actually edible now." 

"Very funny," Steve smiled. "Why don't you go on out to the deck while I clean up?" 

"I can give you hand," Jim said. 

"It won't take long," Steve said. "Dishes in the sink, food in the fridge." 

"Some things never change." 

"Out," Steve said. He filled Jim's wine glass then picked up the dirty dishes. 

Jim stood at the railing watching the sun set over the ocean. He'd just taken a sip of wine when he heard Steve come outside. An arm slipped around Jim's waist as a kiss fell on his temple. 

Steve's build was sleeker than Jim's although both men worked out frequently. Steve was at least three inches taller than Jim. Steve was also younger than Jim but only by a couple of years. 

"You always did like the sunset," Steve said quietly. 

"Still do," Jim told him. "The company makes it even better." 

"Flattery will get you anything you want." Steve smiled. Jim moaned when Steve began kissing his neck. "Are you still as sensitive as you used to be?" Steve asked. 

Jim gasped as Steve rubbed his hand across his nipple. "More so," Jim managed. "Det. Sloan, are you trying to seduce me?" 

"Is it working?" Steve asked. He ran a hand across the bulge in Jim's jeans. "Yeah, I'd say it was." 

"On both of us," Jim said as he pushed his ass against Steve. 

"Finish your wine," Steve ordered. "It's the only non-protein drink you're going to get for a while." 

"I thought I was sleeping on the couch," Jim smiled as he drank his wine. 

"Not in this lifetime." 

Steve pulled Jim into his arms and kissed him. Jim's mouth opened to admit Steve's tongue. When they broke apart both men were breathless. Steve took Jim's hand and led him into the house. 

By the time they reached the bedroom, both men were nude, hot and erect. Both men had hairless chests with satin skin over steel muscles. They spent a few minutes lost in the feel of each other, reacquainting themselves. It wouldn't take long to remember those nights from years past. 

Steve pushed Jim onto the bed. "I don't remember you being this aggressive," Jim observed. 

"With age comes aggression," Steve said huskily as he crawled over Jim. 

"I thought that was wisdom," Jim said. He moaned and grabbed Steve's head when he locked onto his nipple. He pulled Steve's face up to his. 

"Whatever," Steve growled and dove in for a kiss. 

As they kissed they began to move against each other. Their mouths moved apart when the need for oxygen was to great. They grabbed each other's hands and held tightly as their hips thrust against one another. 

Steve thrust hard against Jim and screamed his name as a warmth flowed between them. Jim was right behind him. he threw his head back, shouting as his orgasm washed over him. Steve collapsed on top of Jim and Jim wrapped his arms around him as they waited for their breathing to return to normal. 

"Wow," Jim finally managed to say. 

"Yeah," Steve agreed. "It's been awhile since I've been that hot." 

"Me too." 

Steve rested his hand on Jim's chest then placed his chin on it so he could look at him. He didn't say anything. 

"What?" Jim finally asked. 

"Are you in love with him?" Steve asked. 

"With who?" Jim asked, although he had a feeling he knew who Steve was asking about." 

"That gorgeous roommate of yours," Steve informed him. 

"Blair?" Steve nodded. "I don't know," Jim shrugged, "but it doesn't matter." He brushed Steve's sandy brown hair out of his eyes. 

"Why not?" 

Jim rolled them over until he was on top. "Right now, you're the only person I want to think about," he grinned. "Don't you know it's bad manners to talk about one man when you're in bed with another man?" 

"Pardon my faux pas," Steve said, airily. "What was I thinking?" 

"I know what you should be thinking about," Jim whispered, leaning over to Steve's ear and kissing it. 

"And what would that be?' Steve asked. A shudder ran through him as Jim licked his ear. 

"What I'm going to do to you when I get my mouth on your cock.." Jim chuckled as he felt Steve's cock twitch in response. 

Jim began to kiss his way down Steve's body. By the time Jim made it to his stomach and began to lick their cum, Steve was hard again. Just as Jim placed a kiss on the head of Steve's cock, he found himself on his back and Steve was licking him clean. 

Jim pulled Steve's hips to him and buried his face in his groin, kissing around the hard cock that was beginning to leak. They took it slow, wanting it to last. Unconsciously, both men probably realized this would be their last time together. 

It seemed like hours before their orgasms happened. This time, it was more like a sigh than a shout. When it was over, Steven turned around and they lay in each other's arms. After a few minutes, Steve pulled the sheet over them and they drifted off to sleep. 

When Victoria Newton walked into the clinic, the next morning, she saw Dr. Paula Simmons, another doctor at the clinic, talking to one of the nurses. The doctor motioned her over as the nurse left. 

"Victoria, were you the last one to leave yesterday?" Paula asked. 

"No, Doctor, I wasn't," Victoria told her. "Why?" 

"Because when I came in this morning, all the lights were on and the employee door was opened," Paula said. 

"Dr. Katz and Dr. Miller were still here when I left at six," Victoria said. "Was anyone else here when you arrived?" 

"All the offices are locked and there's no sign of anything missing," Paula said. 

"One of them probably left in such a hurry, they just forgot to lock up," Victoria shrugged. 

"You're probably right," Paula agreed. 

Just then, Paula's pager went off. She pulled it out and looked at it. "It's the hospital," she said. "I've got to go over there anyway. Check with Dr. Katz and Dr. Miller and see who left last night." 

"Will do," Victoria said as the doctor left. 

The doctor was just out the door when a FedEx driver walked in. "May I help you?" Victoria asked. 

"I'm supposed to pick up a package from a Dr. Katz," the driver said, checking his clipboard. 

"It must be in his office," Victoria said. "I'll get it." She pulled a key ring out of a desk draw r and walked down the hall to Dr. Katz's office. 

The driver was leaning against the receptionist's desk when he heard a scream coming from the direction Victoria had gone. He hurried down the hall and saw her standing in the doorway. 

On the floor was the body of Dr. Paul Katz. 

Jim was asleep... at least he thought he was asleep. He wasn't sure if the kisses he was feeling were part of a dream or real. He finally decided to open his eyes and find out. 

When he did, he say Steve looking down at him and smiled. "Good morning, Sunshine," Jim said. 

"Good morning, yourself," Steve said. He leaned down and kissed Jim good morning properly. 

"How long have you been up?" Jim asked when the kiss ended. 

"Long enough to get the coffee started and take a shower," Steve told him. "Do you want to clean up here or shall I take you back to the hotel?" 

"It'll have to be the hospital," Jim said. "I need to pick up my car then go back to the hotel." 

"Why don't I make us a quick breakfast while you clean up a bit," Steve suggested. "After that, I can drop you off at the hospital on my way to the station." 

"Works for me," Jim told him. Steve kissed Jim again then climbed off the bed. 

By the time Jim was cleaned, dressed, and walking into the kitchen, Steve was dishing up scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. Steve poured him a cup of coffee as Jim sat down at the counter. 

"Looks great," Jim remarked. 

"I got tired of spending money eating out all the time," Steve shrugged. "I learned to cook to save my wallet." 

"I know what you mean," Jim smiled. "Blair's a great cook and he's even taught me a few things." 

They made small talk for the rest of the meal. When he'd finished eating, Steve got up and poured Jim more coffee. He told him to finish eating while he got ready for work. 

Blair was just finishing his breakfast when an orderly walked in with a wheelchair. "Mr. Sandburg, you feel up to a trip to orthopedics?" he smiled. "Dr. Travis wants to check you and get your cast on." 

"As ready as I'll ever be," Blair sighed. 

The orderly helped him off the bed and into the wheelchair. He wheeled him out of the room, down the hall and onto the elevator. They talked on the way down to orthopedics. 

Jesse looked up as the door opened and Blair was wheeled into the room. "Hey, Blair," Jesse smiled. "You ready for this?" 

"As ready as I'll ever be," Blair repeated. 

"Let's take a look at that ankle." 

Jesse knelt in front of the wheelchair. "The swelling has gone down some," Jesse said. "Let's get you on the table and get that cast on you." 

The orderly helped Blair onto the table and onto his stomach. His leg was bent back at the knee and his foot held straight and still. It hurt but it had to be done. 

"You two have any plans for lunch?" Steve asked as he and Jim pulled into the hospital parking lot and stopped at Jim's rental car. 

"What did you have in mind?" Jim asked. 

"I thought I might take you and Blair out for lunch," Steve suggested. "I know this great restaurant down on the pier." 

"Sounds great." 

"The card I gave Blair has my cell phone number on it," Steve said. "Give me a call about noon and we'll go from there." 

"You got it." 

Jim reach up and stroked Steve's face. "Thank you," he smiled. 

"Believe me, you're quite welcome," Steve smiled back. He leaned over and kissed Jim. "Now get out of my car before I take you right here." 

"Sounds fun," Jim said, chuckling. he opened the door and got out. "You take care of yourself." 

"You, too." Steve smiled and took off. Jim watched until he was gone then got in his car and headed for the hotel. 

It took thirty minutes to get Blair's ankle taken care of and get him back to his room. As soon as he was in bed, a nurse came in and gave him a shot. It would take the edge off the pain, like the night before but it wouldn't make him groggy. Jesse had also left word at the nurse's station to page him when Blair was ready to go. 

A few minutes after the nurse left, the door opened and Jim walked in. He'd showered and changed clothes at the hotel then grabbed some clean clothes for Blair before heading back to the hospital. 

"Hey, chief," Jim said when he walked in. "You ready to blow this joint?" 

"More than ready, man," Blair told him. 

Jim got a look at his ankle. "Doesn't look too bad," he remarked. 

"It's not now," Blair said. "What hurt was holding it in position for half an hour while they put that thing on." 

"I brought you some clean clothes," Jim said. "You need some help getting dressed?" 

"Not in several years, my friend," Blair chuckled and Jim smiled. "Why don't you go let the nurse know so she can call the doctor." 

"Got it," Jim said and walked out of the room. 

Steve had gone about a mile from the clinic when his cell phone rang. "Sloan," he said. 

"Steve, we got a murder at the Women's Health Center at Community General," Steve's captain said. 

"I'm about a mile or so from there," Steve said and hung up. He put his light in the window and turned it on. Making a U-turn, he headed back to the hospital. 

It didn't take long for Jesse to get to Blair's room. He walked in carrying a cane. Blair saw it and made a face. 

"I take it that's for me," he said. 

"It is," Jesse said. "I know you're on vacation but I'd forget about any walking tours." 

"We were planning on spending the time on the beach," Jim said. 

"When you're lying on the beach, make a little hill in the sand and rest your leg on it," Jesse suggested. "The nurse will give you a set of instructions and I've left a prescription for a mild pain killer. Take it at night and Tylenol or ibuprofen during the day. If you're still here in seven days, come back and we'll check you out. If the pain or swelling increases, come back in." He handed Blair the cane. 

"I'll get started on the paper work," Jim said and walked out again. 

"He's a cop, right?" Jesse asked. 

"How'd you guess?" Blair chuckled. 

"Well, looking at him, I knew he was either a cop or military," Jesse shrugged. 

"A cop and ex-military," Blair told him. 

Just then Jesse's pager went off. He pulled it out and looked at it. "Time to go back to work," he said. "Take care and watch out for those volley ball players. They can be brutal." Blair was laughing as Jesse left the room. 

"Back to the hotel," Jim said, smiling. 

"Ah, man," Blair moaned. 

"Steve's invited us out to lunch and I thought we could both rest until then." 

"You two up late reliving the good ol' days?" Blair asked. 

"Something like that, Chief," Jim smiled. "Something like that." Blair looked at Jim but didn't comment. 

The Women's Health Center already had a number of cops there by the time Steve arrived. He flashed his badge to the official at the door then went inside. Another officer directed him to where the body was. When he walked in, he saw Mark and Amanda there. 

"You know, I can understand why Amanda is here," Steve started. 

"I was with Amanda when the call came in," Mark said, "so I just tagged along." 

"So who's the victim?" Steve asked. 

"Dr. Paul Katz," Amanda said. "Age, forty. Apparent cause of death is a blow to the head. We'll know for sure after the autopsy." 

"We got a murder weapon?" Steve asked. 

"Here, Lieutenant," another detective said. He held up the statue wrapped in plastic. 

"Make sure forensics gets that," Steve said. "As soon as they finish with the pictures, you can have the body." 

"You got it," Amanda said. 

Steve and Mark moved out to the hall. "Dad, what can you tell me about the good doctor?" Steve asked. 

"Paul was a very fine doctor," Mark stated. 

"But?" 

Mark took a deep breath and let it out. "He was arrogant, rude, self-serving," he said. "Most of what I know is only rumors." 

"I'll take rumors," Steve shrugged. "It's a place to start." 

"From what I've heard, he's quite the ladies' man," Mark said, "probably having affairs with more than one at a time." 

"A possible motive for murder," Steve said. "An angry husband maybe." 

"Possibly," Mark conceded. "I also heard one of the nurses say that he dropped a patient because she wanted to get a second opinion. When I asked her about it, she said it wasn't the first time he'd done it." 

"Do you know who found the body?" Steve asked. 

"Someone said the receptionist did," Mark said. "I think she's in the break room." 

They headed down the hall. When they got to the room, they saw a young woman who was crying sitting at a table with a police woman. The two men walked over and sat down. 

"I'm Det. Sloan," Steve said. "You're the one who found the body?" 

The woman nodded. "Can you give me your name?" 

"Victoria Newton." 

"Ms. Newton, can you tell me what happened?" Steve asked. 

"A guy from FedEx came to pick up a package from Dr. Katz," Victoria said quietly. "I didn't think he was in yet so I grabbed the keys to his office. When I unlocked the door and opened it, I saw him lying on the floor." 

"Are the doctors' offices always locked?" Steve asked. 

"When they're not in the clinic, yes," Victoria nodded. 

"Did you notice anything unusual when you came in this morning?" Mark asked. 

"No, but I wasn't the first one here," she said. 

"Who was that?" Steve asked. 

"It was Dr. Simmons, Paula Simmons," Victoria said. "When I got in, she asked me if I was the last one to leave last night. I told her Dr. Katz and Dr. Miller were still here when I left." 

"Did she say why?" Steve asked. 

"She said when she got in this morning that all the lights were on and the employee entrance was unlocked," Victoria told him. "She also said there was no one here when she got here and it didn't look like anything was missing." 

"Was she here when you found the body?" Steve asked. 

Victoria shook her head. "She got a call from the hospital and left," she said. 

"Do you know anyone who might have wanted to hurt Dr. Katz?" Mark asked. 

"Well, a couple of days ago, he had this big fight with Dr. King," Victoria said. "She said if he stabbed her in the back, he'd find a knife in his." 

"Do you know what they were fighting about?" Steve asked. 

"I don't know," Victoria said, trying not to start crying again. 

"All right, that's all for now," Steve said. "Would you like an officer to take you home?" 

"I've got my car," Victoria said. 

"If you think of anything...." Steve started. 

"I think Dr. Katz was sleeping with the other doctors here," Victoria said as she stood. 

"Which one?" Mark asked. 

"All of them." 

Mark looked at her. "Have we met before?" he asked. 

"I don't think so," Victoria said as she left. 

Blair sighed when his head hit the pillow on his bed at the hotel. "Better than the hospital bed, chief?" Jim asked. 

"You know it, man," Blair told him. 

Jim pulled an extra pillow out of the closet and put it under Blair's ankle. "I'm gonna get some ice for your ankle," Jim said. "You want some Tylenol?" 

"I'm fine," Blair said. He let out a yawn. 

"Get some rest," Jim smiled. "I'll wake you in plenty of time for lunch." 

"You better," Blair said as Jim left the room for the ice. 

By the time Jim returned, Blair was already asleep. Being in the hospital always took a lot out the young man, even if it was only over night. He wrapped the ice in a plastic bag from the hospital then in a hand towel and placed it on Blair's ankle. He pulled a blanket over him, knowing the ice would chill him. 

Jim laid down on his bed, turning on his side to watch Blair. He focused on his Guide's heartbeat and let it lull him to sleep. 

After Victoria left, Mark and Steve went back into the office. The body was gone as was the murder weapon but the place still looked like there had been a fight there. 

"Do you think it was one of the doctors here at the clinic?" Mark asked. 

"Could be," Steve said, looking around. "From the looks of things here, there was quite a fight here." 

Mark walked over to Dr. Katz's desk. It was messed up supposedly from the fight, so it was hard to tell if something was missing. What was there made Mark smile. 

"Steve, come here," he said. 

"What is it, Dad?" Steve asked, walking over to the desk. 

"Dr. Katz's appointment book," Mark said. 

Steve pulled out a handkerchief, picked up the book and dropped it into an evidence bag. "I'll have it checked for prints then I'll take a look at it," he said. "It might help us find our killer." 

"Or throw the field wide open," Mark mused. 

"There is that," Steve agreed. "I'm going back to the station. I'll call you later." Mark nodded as Steve left. 

Steve was sitting at his desk at the precinct when his cell phone rang. "Sloan," he said. 

"Hello, gorgeous." 

"Hello, yourself," Steve chuckled. 

"We still on for lunch?" Jim asked. 

"Is it that time already?" Steve asked, checking his watch. It was almost one. "Yes, it is. More than ready for lunch." 

"Got a bad one?" Jim asked. 

"I'll explain it over lunch," Steve told him. "You want me to pick you up?" 

"No sense in that," Jim said. "Just give me directions and we'll meet you there." 

Steve gave him the directions. "I'll meet you there in about half an hour," he said. 

"You're on," Jim said. They said their good-byes and hung up. 

The bathroom door opened and Blair hobbled out. "Everything set?" he asked, making his way to the bed. 

"Yep," Jim told him. "You need a hand?" 

"Nah," Blair grinned. "Go get ready then we'll go." 

The restaurant at the pier was wonderful. Part of it was built over the water and that's where the trio's table was at. The waiter took their drink orders, iced tea all around, then left them to look over their menus. 

After ordering summer seafood platters, Jim leaned back and looked at Steve. "So tell me about the case," he said. 

"Oh, no," Blair moaned. "Here comes the shop talk. Didn't you two get this out of your system last night?" 

Steve and Jim looked at each other. "Nah," they said in unison. Blair just shook his head. 

"How's your ankle?" Steve asked. 

"Better than it was when I got to the hospital," Blair conceded. "It's down to a dull throb now." 

"You're changing the subject," Jim smiled. 

"A murder case," Steve shrugged. "A doctor was murdered last night at his clinic." 

"Any suspects?" Jim asked. 

"Well, from things we've been hearing, it could be a jilted lover or a jealous husband," Steve said with a sigh. 

"Like that, huh?" Blair chuckled. 

"I spent the last two hours looking at this guy's appointment book," Steve said. "It's like looking at a who's who in the medical society." 

"Any suspects leap out at you?" Jim asked. With that, the shop talk, began in earnest. 

Blair sat back and watched the two cops talk. He hadn't seen Jim this relaxed around someone since they'd known each other. Even with Simon, whom Jim trusted with his life and his secret, Jim wasn't this at ease. 

Jim had known Steve before he went down in Peru so maybe that was part of it. Part, maybe, but not all of it. There was more as well. The two men touched each other and sometimes, a look would pass between them and they would smile. 

Now this, Blair thought to himself, could be just a cop thing or an old friend thing. He watched as Jim stole a hush puppy from Steve's plate. But I doubt it, Blair finished silently. 

These two had a history and it was more than two men spending some time together a few years ago. 

Blair smiled. Maybe his straight partner wasn't. If that was true, then it wasn't cop stories Jim and Steve traded last night. That thought occurred to him while he was taking a drink of his tea and he started coughing. 

Steve and Jim stopped talking. "You all right, Chief?" Jim asked. 

Blair nodded. "Swallowed wrong," he managed to say. 

Steve glanced at his watch. "I've got to run," he said. He signaled to the waiter who brought over their check. "I've got to track down the other doctors at the clinic." 

"Thanks for lunch," Blair said. "I enjoyed it." 

"So did I," Steve said. "I'll call you tomorrow. Maybe we can get together again." 

"You better," Jim threatened. Steve got up, patted Jim on the shoulder and left. 

"You ready to go?" Jim asked. 

"You bet," Blair said. "Where do you want to go?" 

"You feel up to a little walk along the pier?" Jim smiled. "We can get some cotton candy." 

"Spun sugar," Blair grimaced. "A dentist's dream." 

"So do you want some or not?" 

"Of course." 

Jesse had been coming to counseling for three months but he was still nervous. It wasn't the people or the place, his counselor was gay. So were most everyone there. For all he talked, he was still nervous about talking about himself. 

The man at the desk told Jesse that Danny was ready for him and to go on back. Reaching Danny's door he knocked before opening it and walking in. 

"Hi, Jesse," Danny smiled as Jesse closed the door behind him. "Have a seat. The usual?" 

"Please," Jesse said, sitting on the couch. 

Danny opened the small fridge and pulled out a can of pop. Getting up, he walked over and handed it to Jesse then filled his coffee mug. 

"Is something wrong, Jesse?" Danny asked. "You seem more nervous than usual today." 

"Do I?" Jesse opened the can and took a drink. "I've been having these dreams." 

"What kind of dreams?" 

"About different guys," Jesse told him. "You know, what it would be like." 

"Fantasies are quite normal." 

"I know, but lately," Jesse took a deep breath. "Lately, they seemed to all be about one man." 

"Someone you know?" 

Jesse nodded. "The son of someone I work with," he said. "At first it wasn't too bad. In the past couple of weeks, though, they've become very. . ." He groped for the right word. 

"Intense?" 

"Intense is putting it mildly," Jesse sighed. "I've woke up with sticky sheets for a solid week." 

"Is it causing a problem?" 

"It could very easily," Jesse told him. "Yesterday I was at his dad's house for lunch. They share a duplex on the beach. After lunch, he went surfing. I sat on some rocks and watched him, and I started daydreaming. I was so lost in it, I didn't even notice he'd gotten out of the water. When he touched me, I must have jumped a mile straight up." 

"Is he gay?" 

"Beats me," Jesse shrugged. 

"You were going to tell me about Harry today." 

Jesse smiled gently. "Harry was the first and only man I've ever loved," he said. "There were a couple of guys before him but it was just kissing and hand jobs." 

"And Harry?" 

"Harry had the body of an athlete and the heart of a romantic," Jesse grinned. "He could spout stats for every player on his favorite teams then turn around and quote Shakespeare's sonnets with such feeling you'd have tears in your eyes." 

"He sounds wonderful." 

"He was," Jesse agreed. "We met at the start of our sophomore year in college. We were assigned to the same room at the dorm." 

"How long did it take for you to get together?" 

"A month," Jesse remembered. "I was watching him and wondering. What I didn't know was that he was watching me and making plans." 

"One Friday evening, we decided to just relax in our room. We were both reading when he gets up and puts on this slow, romantic music. Next thing I know, he's standing by my bed. He holds out his hand and asks me to dance. When I stood up and he slipped his arms around me, it felt so. . .right, you know." 

"He was about six inches taller than I am and my forehead touched his jaw when I laid my head on his shoulder. We danced until the music ended." 

"Did you sleep together that night?" 

"Yeah," Jesse smiled. "It was almost like he knew how nervous I was, how inexperienced. He said that night was for me, for my pleasure. He was gentle and sweet. . ." 

"And?" 

"And I was so hot from just kissing him that I thought I would explode before we ever got undressed." Jesse chuckled. 

"How long were you together?" 

"That entire school year," Jesse said. He grew somber. "We spent the summer apart but we talked on the phone. We got back together at the start of our junior year. 

"Two weeks into it, I went out of town for the weekend with one of my classes. When I got back Sunday night, he was gone. Nobody seemed to know where he was. I found out a few days later that he'd totally withdrawn from the university. 

"I tried calling his home but couldn't get past the butler. No one could or would tell me anything. After a while, I quit trying. I threw myself into my studies for a while. It was a few months before I even went out again. I tried a few of the gay bars but," he shrugged, "I kept comparing everyone to Harry." 

"How long has it been?" 

"Seven years," Jesse said. 

"Did you ever find out what happened to Harry?" 

"We ran into each other right after I started med school," Jesse said. "It seems his parents found out about us and pulled him out of school." 

"Couldn't he have refused?" 

"Not really," Jesse said. "You see, as much as I loved medicine, Harry loved engineering. That meant college and graduate school. Because of that, he was dependent on his parents to pay for it. 

"They sent him to school in Europe for a year. He said he wrote me but didn't find out until later that the school was destroying the letters before they left the school. When he didn't hear from me, he figured I hated him." 

"Did you get back together?" 

"Too much time had passed," Jesse said, shaking his head. "Last I heard, he'd gotten married." 

"And it makes you sad." 

"I think about what might have been," Jesse shrugged, "what my life would be like if we'd stayed together." 

"I have an assignment for you." 

"I hate your assignments," Jesse groaned. 

"Before your next appointment, I want you to visit a gay bar. You don't have to pick anyone up but you do have to dance with one man." 

"You're terrible, you know that." 

"That's why they pay me the big bucks," Danny smiled. "Now get out of here, I have sick people to help." 

Steve found himself back at the hospital. He spotted Dr. Teresa King coming out of a room and walked up to her. 

"Dr. King?" he asked. 

"Yes," she replied turning around. 

"Dr. King, I'm Det. Steve Sloan," he said. "I'm with Homicide. I'm assuming you've heard about Dr. Katz." 

"Who hasn't?" she said. "It's all over the hospital." 

"You were overheard fighting with him," he said. "Is there somewhere we can talk?" 

"In here," she said and they walked into an empty room. 

"Yes, I fought with Paul," she said. "So did anyone who knew him." 

"You also threatened to put a knife in his back." 

"A figure of speech, Detective," she sighed. 

"Where were you last night, Doctor?" he asked. 

"I delivered three babies last night," she told him. "One female and a set of male twins." 

"Were you having an affair with Dr. Katz?" he asked. 

"Yes," she said. "Anything else, Detective?" 

"You seem quite blas about it," he observed. 

"It was for the sex," she shrugged. "I wasn't the first, I wasn't the last and I wasn't the only." 

"So you know about the others," he said. 

"He never came out and said there were others," she said, "but I knew." She glanced at her watch. "If you will excuse me, Detective. I do have patients." 

"All right," he said. "Needless to say don't leave town." 

"Of course not, Detective," she said and left the room. 

After a walk on the pier and the requisite cotton candy, Jim and Blair headed back to the hotel. Blair was beginning to wince when he walked and his face was pale. 

"Come on, Chief," Jim smiled. "Let's get you back to the room. You need some Tylenol and to put your foot up." He knew he was right when Blair didn't argue with him. 

Once they were in the room, Blair laid on the bed without a word. Jim fetched the Tylenol and the ice. Blair still hadn't said anything. 

Jim sat on his bed. "What's wrong, Blair?" he asked. 

"I'm sorry, Jim," Blair said softly. 

"For what?" 

"For messing up your vacation," the young man said, "again." 

"You didn't mess anything up," Jim smiled. "We just have to change our agenda a little, that's all. I mean, we're still going to the ball game tomorrow, right?" 

"Right." 

"I can still go surfing and I'm sure there's something we can wrap your foot with if you want to get in the water," Jim told him. 

"Probably," Blair smiled. 

"There's an exercise room here in the hotel," Jim said. "Why don't you rest your foot while I check it out? After that, we'll make plans for this evening." 

"Sounds like a plan." 

* * *

Concluded in [Part Two](theresno_a.html).

Link to text version of part two: http://www.squidge.org/archive/cgi-bin/convert.cgi?filename=1/theresno_a


End file.
